Various communication protocols define acquisition processes in which a communication terminal locks on a base station signal. The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) specifications, for example, define such a process in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Physical layer procedures (FDD) (Release 6),” TS 25.214, Annex C, December, 2006; and in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Physical channels and mapping of transport channels onto physical channels (FDD) (Release 6),” TS 25.211, chapter 5, September, 2009, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Communication terminals use various kinds of frequency sources, such as crystal oscillators, for generating clock and Local Oscillator (LO) signals. Some types of crystal oscillators comprise internal circuitry that compensates for variations in oscillation frequency over temperature. Other types of crystal oscillators are uncompensated. Internally-compensated crystal oscillators typically provide higher frequency accuracy than uncompensated crystal oscillators, but at a higher cost.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.